Heroes Never Die
by Sister of Squeaky
Summary: The Borg are back, but so are Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Spock, McCoy, and Voyager. What'd I tell you? Chapter 8 is here.
1. There May Be Hope...

Admiral Paris listened intently as each speaker presented his or her report. Bad news. More bad news. Even worse news. As the news grew worse and worse, the Admiral watched as the Federation President's face looked more and more worn and haggard. 

After the many reports had finished pouring in, the President turned to the many people assembled around the big, oaken table and said, "Well, it appears that the Borg are advancing. Even though Voyager destroyed one of the Transwarp Networks, there are still five others in operation. Unfortunately, they are all controlled by the Borg. 

"The Borg are angry, if that's even possible. They are advancing on all fronts. The Klingons report a minimum of five colonies assimilated or destroyed in the past week. We have, in the past few days, lost contact with more than 15 Starfleet vessels, 7 science vessels, and more than 13 Federation private or commercial vessels. Several colonies are not responding. 

"We do know that the Borg have adapted to Captain Janeway's modified phasers and shields. They have also assimilated the virus with which they were infected. We need more people, and we're getting them. But they're all inexperienced. Starfleet Academy is turning out more ensigns, yeomen, and lieutenant (j.g.)s than ever before, but lots of them have had maybe a grand total of two years of training. That's not enough. I need experienced people out there. That is why the Commander-In-Chief of Starfleet and I have formulated a plan. Admiral Gordon?" 

The tall, brown haired Commander-In-Chief stood up. He stood tall and proud, but the constant strain had left him with a worn and tired look, and had started streaking his hair with silver, even though he was only 48. He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Mister President. As you all know, our, ah, 'situation' with the Borg is getting worse. We need more experienced people out there. True, we need more ideas, but we also need more people who are used to working on Starships to implement them. These kids that the Academy is turning out are not ready to take all of that responsibility. 

"Therefore, I am declaring a Federation-wide Red Alert. Yes, I know that the last time that an alert was declared was the Probe incident, but this is much more severe. The galaxy's future may as well rest in our hands. 

"However, that is not all that I am doing. I am now sending out a call for any experienced personnel, either retired or on leave, to return to Starfleet. I am also retracting pensions from Starfleet retirees younger than 60. Each retired person will receive 100 bars of gold pressed latinum, after serving a term, as sort of a "Thank You" gift. Thank you for listening." 

The assembly didn't say a word as Admiral Gordon sat down. As Admiral Paris looked from one face to another, they all registered shock, as he was sure was showing on his face. Admiral Sokor, a Vulcan, had both eyebrows raised so high   
that they nearly touched his hairline. Admiral Krz, an Andorian, had his antenna ramrod straight and pointing upwards. 

After a few startled seconds, one of the Admirals began to clap. Pretty soon, even the Vulcans and other non-humans present were clapping. Admiral Gordon looked at first surprised, then embarrassed. He let a few minutes pass, then dismissed the crowd. 

Admiral Paris left the briefing room with one thought: maybe we did have a chance after all. 

* * *

**USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E**

Captain Jean-Luc Picard strode from the turbolift onto the Bridge. Taking his seat, he said, "Helm, set course of the Veridian System. Warp 8." 

As Lieutenant-Commander Data made the course correction, Riker turned in his chair to face Picard and asked, "New orders?" 

Picard nodded and replied, "We are to relocate Captain Kirk's remains to Earth. Starfleet doesn't want one of its former heroes falling to the Borg. They're coming very close." 

Riker nodded and asked, "Are they implementing new plans to fight the Borg?" 

Picard sighed and said, "Admiral Paris was very vague, but he said something about recalling." 

Data reported, "Approaching Veridian System." 

Suddenly, Lieutenant Commander Nualan, the new tactical officer, exclaimed, "Sir! Sensors report five Borg cubes within the system!" 

The Bridge speakers crackled to life. "We are the Borg," it said. "Your technological distinctiveness will be assimilated into our Collective. Resistance is futile." 

Riker sighed, a pained look on his face, and said, "You know, that really gets old after you've heard it about a hundred times or so." 

The speakers spoke again. "That introduction serves our purpose. Prepare to be assimilated." 

Picard laughed at the stunned look on Riker's face and told him, "That's why you don't talk back to the Borg." 

Riker raised his eyebrows and said, "No matter how old I get, someone or something always manages to teach me something new." 

"You obviously have not learned enough," the speakers told him. "If you had, you wouldn't keep opposing us. We are the Borg. Resistance is futile." 

"Since when did the Borg get an attitude?" asked Riker. 

"As we have assimilated many races and individuals we gain their unique personalities and amalgamate the with our own." 

"Well, you obviously need an attitude adjustment. If I was your mother--" 

"Commander, please. Mr. Nualan, close the channel," Picard ordered, cutting off Riker. 

"Uh, sir?" the Security Chief looked puzzled. "Um, there isn't an open channel. One of the cubes has tapped directly into the computer. The possibility that they have accessed other systems is very high. They may even have tampered with the visuals. I have no idea, sir." 

Data spoke up. "We have entered the outer limits of the Veridian System." 

"Full stop. Shields up. Block that transmission. I want a clear, unchanged picture," Picard looked at his officers. "We need to get that body." 

"Doesn't 'R.I.P.' stand for 'Rest In Peace'? Let the man rest. He's saved the galaxy enough times already." 

Picard spun around. "Q!" he sputtered. "Get off of my ship!" 

Q lifted his hand and shook his head. "Sorry Jean-Luc," he said. "No can do. You see, q and I have to see for the first time our friend, Jim Kirk." 

For the first time, Picard noticed the teenager standing next to the tall, curly haired Q. Picard said, "You knew him?" 

Q shook his head and replied, "Not personally. However, my slightly deranged brother, Trelane, had the pleasure to meet him. Captain Kirk and his crew somehow managed to escape his grasp." 

Nualan reported, "Captain? The channel with the Borg has been closed and I have a clear visual." 

Picard said to Q, "If you'll excuse me?" Then, he turned to face the main screen and said, "On screen." 

What appeared was almost indescribable. Masses of Borg ships, both spheres and cubes, floated within the expanse of the system. Over what was left of Veridian III, a large metal framework floated. The planet looked as if it were being eaten. Huge chunks were missing, and small ships were towing hunks of rock and dirt to and from the framework, the planet, and the other ships. 

"Captain! 10 Borg cubes approaching," Riker reported. "I think that we should skedaddle. We can't take 10 cubes." 

Picard nodded, took his seat, and said, "Data, get us out of here. Q and Company, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut the tour a little short. Go find the body if you feel like it." 

"Picard, you're a sissy," Q said. Then he and his son disappeared. 

The majestic Enterprise pirouetted and warped out of the system. They left behind Captain James T. Kirk along with the greatest threat to life in the galaxy.   



	2. ...But It Dims

The dark-skinned, silver haired woman stood at the front of the classroom. It was filled with young first graders, 26 humans and 1 Vulcan. One of the boys raised his hand and asked, "Did you hear the news from Starfleet, ma'am? Starfleet's put the Federation on a red alert." 

This got all of the children's undivided attention. Emboldened by this, the boy continued, "Well, that's not all. Starfleet is also recalling people back to the service." 

"Ooh!" exclaimed one of the younger girls. "Did you know about that?" she asked her teacher. 

The woman smiled and addressed the class. Her voice was smooth, like honey. "I have something important to say," she told them. "I will be leaving soon. I may not ever see you again. I want you to remember me and your history lessons. Who was your favorite person in history?" 

The answers were varied:   
"Captain Kirk!" "Spock." "The Doctor!" "Ensign Chekov!" Doctor McCoy!" "Sulu!" "Mr. Scott!" "Nurse Chapel!" "Scotty!" "Mr. Kyle!" 

However, one little girl piped up at the very end. "I liked Lieutenant Uhura," she said. "I wonder if she would have liked me." 

At that instant, a young man burst into the room and said to the teacher, "Admiral Uhura? Your shuttle is waiting to depart." 

Uhura walked to the door quickly. Before she left, she said to the little girl, "I like you very much. Be good for your substitute teacher." 

THen she left the room, walking quickly toward the shuttle just outside the building. She left behind 27 second graders, 26 with stunned looks on their faces, the last with both eyebrows raised high. 

* * *

"Will you look at that," a short, pot-bellied man remarked tot he 70 some year-old woman next to him. "I can tell you that I won't be doing stuff like that when I'm that old." 

The man was referring to the 120 year old man doing cartwheels and back flips in the middle of the floor. The Asian man had pure white hair, and his bared muscular chest was one that could have been an extremely athletic 40 year-old's. After finishing up his routine, the man slung a towel over his neck and started talking to one of his onlookers. 

After talking for a few minutes, the man came up to the woman to whom the pot-bellied man had been talking to. His eyes bright, he said, "Deborah, I've decided. I'm going back to Starfleet!" With that, he strode from the circus tent, leaving Deborah staring after him. THe pot-bellied man asked her, "Who _was_ that?" 

Not taking her eyes away from the door, Deborah replied, "That was my father. That was Admiral Hikaru Sulu. I feel so sorry for the Borg at this point." 

* * *

Someone thudded on the door. Pavel Chekov sighed and said, "_Bozhe moi!_ Can't anyone leave me alone?" 

The door opened, and Sulu stuck his head in and said, "Surprise, Pavel! Can I come it? It's cold out here." 

The white-haired Russia jumped to his feet from where he at been sitting in a recliner to go and greet his long lost friend. 

After getting reacquainted, the two were sitting around the old fashioned fire place in recliners, sipping coffee and talking. Sulu turned to Chekov and asked, "Say Pavel, why _did_ you choose to live here anyway? You're in an otherwise uninhabited spot in Northern Russia. You're literally out in the middle of nowhere!" 

"That's a wery easy question," replied Chekov. "After Keptin Kirk and the _B_, and after I served my term as President, I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I guess that the Keptin's demise affected me more than I thought." 

Sulu nodded, his eyes sad. "You were pretty messed up by what happened on the _B_. It seemed to affect Mr. Spock and the Doctor the most." He sighed, then continued. "But Pavel, couldn't you at least have told your friends where you were going to live? I had to ask the Rozhenkos for directions." 

"Sorry, Hikaru. But ven you came in, I could tell that you had more to say than just 'Hello.' Vell, I'm vaiting." 

So Sulu told him about the Federation-wide red alert, the recalling, and that he was going to reopen his account. He finished up with "I'm coming back. Want to come?" 

"I don't know...." 

"Come on, Pavel. I'm trying to find all of our friends and get them to come back. Uhura's already rejoined. Dr. McCoy never bothered to leave. Ambassador Spock is on Romulus and I couldn't contact him. All I have to do is convince you and Scotty. It would help if I knew where to find him...." 

Chekov grinned and replied, "Vell you can count me in. I know exactly vere Scotty is. You see, he's coming for a wisit in a few minutes. I'll help you convince him." 

They didn't have long to wait. A few minutes later, the heavy, Oaken door was shoved open and a snow-covered Scotty stomped in. Since he had spent 75 years in a transporter, his hair wasn't pure white like Chekov's and Sulu's. Instead, it was the same silver-gray that it had been on the _Enterprise-B_. 

Wiping snow off of his arms, Scotty said, "Och, 'tis damn cold. Sulu, lad! Ye're lookin' god. Same wi' you, Pavel." 

He sat down and accepted the mug of hot coffee that Chekov offered him. Sulu said, "Scotty, you've heard about the recalling, right?" After receiving a confirming nod, he continued: "Well, you see, Chekov and I are going to rejoin. Uhura's already gone back. Dr. McCoy never left. We'd like to know if you'd come with us." 

Scotty stared down into his mug. He didn't even bother to look up when he spoke again. "I never did believe that Cap'n Kirk was dead, even when I was th' Deflector Control Room. I don't think 'e's dead now." The engineer looked up, and Sulu was surprised to see tears in his dark eyes. Scotty continued, "I'm comin' back. I'm a'doin' it fer Cap'n Kirk." 

* * *

It was very late at Starfleet Academy. The line of people waiting for re-registration had shortened to the odd person entering at random intervals. Admiral Solok, who was playing receptionist that day, was preparing to turn in, when Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu entered. The Admiral heard their names, entered them into his computer, and reopened their accounts. Then he gave them keys for their rooms, and said, "Someone asked to see you. Please go through the third door to the right." 

The three thanked the Vulcan Admiral, then entered the room which he had directed them to. When they entered, shocked silence filled the office until the elderly doctor sitting behind the desk said, "Well, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker. I'll leave that to Scotty. But this is as close to a miracle that I've seen in ages." 

"I concur," added Spock, who was standing a little to the right of Doctor McCoy. 

Uhura just smiled. 

Thus, the original _Enterprise_ crew was reunited. All of them, with one exception. 

Captain James T. Kirk was elsewhere, and in trouble. 


	3. Enter the Borg...and a Man

The Borg Queen stood at the window of the circular Central Operations Contol Center of the Mining Web surrounding Veridian III. As she watched, small triangular ships carved away chunks of the planet's rapidly cooling core. The entire planet would be gone within the next six hours. 

The only other person in the circular room was a human. He was not Borg, or in any way "Borgified". However, there were Borg nanoprobes throughout his body, restoring long dead functions. Most would not have guessed that this man had been dead, but was now risen anew. 

The Queen surveyed the ships with a pleased look on her face. Joy and pride radiated from her, and everything she did was filled with an unprecedented energy. However, the human looked anything but happy. His face was like solid rock: cold and hard, no emotion whatsoever. But his eyes! His eyes burned with an inner hatred that hadn't been around for more than 30 years. They burned, and he was mad. 

The two had been standing there for hours. They had seen the _Enterprise_ come and go. At her coming, the anger in the human's eyes changed to sadness, but only for a second. Then, the anger came back, doubly. They had been standing there when the Mining Ships had just arrived and started their chisling; when Veridian III was whole and covered in life. But they had all died. The inhabitants and all other living organisms had gone, like a flame snuffed out by a thumb. 

All during that time, not a word had been spoken. They just watched: the human with anger and sadness; the Queen with pride and joy. This was their heaven. This was their hell. 

All of a sudden, the Queen spoke. "What do you think?" she asked. "Do you not see the beauty of it all? After this planet goes, then we digest the other planets. We use their minerals to make our ships. Ships of _your_ design." 

"It is not beauty," the human replied coldly, biting off every word. "It is hell. You build your ships to destroy my people. Hah! _My_ design, you say? I didn't ask to give you a design. You took it! Just like you took my command codes and knowledge of Starfleet and the Federation and everything else. 'It was necessary for a trade,' you say. 'Otherwise, you would still be dead.' I would rather be dead than be adding to the destruction of my people!" 

The Queen laughed. It was not a nice sound. "You humans are so strange," she replied. "Not recognizing pure beauty or pure logic. Have you not yet realized that the only way for any living creature to survive in this galaxy is to be assimilated into the collective? Then together we can gain knowledge so vast that it can only be imagined now. We have given you the opportunity to join us. Now, with our new line of warships, there is no need for communication. We will force you to join. And you will be our emissary." 

His face showed surprise. "What?!" 

"You will be our emissary. You will tell them that unless they join us, we will blast them out of the galaxy with our new ships." 

For the first time, the human's face lost its cold, unemotional look. It was replaced by a combination of dread and fear. "At first," he replied slowly. "You take my ship design as your own. You are manufacturing ships after my own to destroy the Federation. We _defended_ them! Now, you are making _me_ the person who tells them 'surrender or die.' I think that I'd throw myself out of a porthole as soon as I could get to one." 

The Queen smiled. "But you would not die," she replied. "The nanoprobes wouldn't allow it. You would be allowed a few minutes of extreme pain, then all you would remember is black, and pain. They would send out an emergency signal, and we would retrieve you. Even if you threw yourself into a sun, we have all that we need to recreate you." 

As anger and fear mixed on his face, the Queen began to laugh. Still, laughing, she left the human in the Control Room by himself. With a groan, he sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. Captain James Tiberius Kirk had gotten himself into more than he could handle. 


	4. A Plan?

_Quick Note: Dedicated to "Admiral Basilisk" who unfortunately committed suicide yesterday._   


* * *

  
"It'll never work." 

"Lad, it will. Dinna worry yerself." 

"Yes, doctor. Listen to Meester Scott. It _vill_ vork." 

The whispers suddenly stopped as a cadet passed by the three men huddled in a corner of the lunchroom. Three spots sat empty. As soon as the cadet had gone by, the whispering resumed. 

"We did this before, remember? Jim was kicked down an entire level!" Doctor McCoy was opposed to the plan from the start. 

"That vas for defying the chain of command, doctor. Ve are not defying anyvone's orders," Chekov sounded totally calm. 

"Aye. All we do is borrow one o' their ships -- Lord knows they have enough -- and go off. 'Tis easy enough. We did it before," Scotty's dark eyes were shining with anticipation. 

"You two are getting ahead of yourselves. We don't even know it _was_ him." 

At that moment, Spock, Sulu, and Uhura arrived and sat down across from the other three. "Has it been decided?" asked Spock. 

McCoy glared at him and replied, "Did you find out if it really _was_ him?" 

Uhura began to reply but Sulu interrupted her. "Don't you think we should continue this discussion somewhere else?" he asked. "We appear to be attracting attention." 

* * *

  
**Dr. McCoy's Quarters**

Dr. McCoy had relatively large rooms. After all, he _was_ the Head of Starfleet Medical. 

Once they were all comfortable, each with a drink in his or her hand, Dr McCoy growled at Uhura, "Well? Whole story." 

Uhura took a sip of her water (she maintained that she _never_ drank). Then she began:   
"I think that all of you already know this. However, I am going to restate it to refresh your memories. 

"Yesterday, Mister Spock received a communiqué from somewhere out in space. We believe it originated in the Veridian System. The communiqué contained a coded message which the computers were not able to crack, but which I had developed years ago. Not only had I developed it, but I had also just given the key to certain "key personnel" aboard the _Enterprise_. The Ultimate X code has never been broken by Starfleet. They're still trying. 

"Anyway, I decoded the message. It reads as follows: 

_Whoever is reading this, you are in grave danger. The Borg have assimilated the Veridian system and are using it as a base to build bigger and worse battleships. Each of these can easily access speeds above Warp 10. Take my advice: prepare. Prepare for the worst. I can help you. If you can get me out of here, I can give you all of the battle plans and ship plans. You can find me at the Operations Control Center orbiting the remains of Veridian III. If you can't get to me, then at least prepare. Warn your allies. Warn your enemies. Warn the Romulans. Warn the Kelvans. Warn everyone. As my good friend once said, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one." Don't worry about me or just yourself. Think of everyone on a whole. And thus I bid you good bye, again._   
_-Captain James Tiberius Kirk_   
_Borg Prisoner_

"I matched the voice print and all of the analysis that I could. That is Captain Kirk. That is, in short, what happened." 

Dr. McCoy cleared his throat and said, "He's dead." Seeing the argumentative look on Scotty's face, he added, "Don't argue with it, Scotty. A fact is a fact. Jean-Luc Picard buried him. Brought me back one of his rank insignias." 

Sulu then said, "What we need now is a plan." He looked around at the others. "Do we believe this message or not? Then what? Do we tell Starfleet and get laughed at in the face? Or do we go out there and do a big ol' rescue mission ourselves?" 

Everyone looked at each other, trying to make up their minds. Finally, Spock spoke. "I believe that is Jim," he said. "He was the last one who knew the Ultimate X code. If he is not there, then the person or persons who got him to tell them the code are there. Either way, we know that he is alive, or there would have been no way for him to reveal the code to anyone." 

Chekov nodded. "Yes. I vote that ve go." 

Slowly, Scotty, Uhura, and Sulu agreed with Chekov. Finally, Dr. McCoy was the only one sitting there. He had a stubborn look on his face. After a few minutes, however, it dissolved and he finally agreed to go along. "But what do we do?" he asked. 

Spock replied, "I believe that according to ancient Earth literature, my response should be 'I have a plan.' This is what we'll do . . . ." 


	5. Skedaddle with the USS Skedaddle

"Override codes?" 

"Check." 

"Crew?" 

"Check." 

"Fully functional and updated computer database?" 

"Aye." 

"Orders?" 

"Got 'em right here. Good as real 'uns, and no one'll know better 'less they look real close." 

Spock looked up from his checklist and said, "Therefore, I submit that we are fully prepared to leave." He sat down in the Captains Chair. "Prepare to leave spacedock." 

The USS _Skedaddle_ rose like a magnificent silver and grey falcon to fly toward the octagonal doors of Spacedock. The Yeager Class starship looked remarkably like a Klingon Bird-of-Prey as she glided onward. 

"Captain Spock," Uhura reported from the communication station. "Starfleet is asking for a copy of our orders and for the current pass codes." 

"Transmit them, Admiral." 

"Aye sir." 

Almost reluctantly, the great doors parted to reveal the starry blackness beyond. Sulu piloted the starship out and then went into warp. Destination: Veridian III. 

* * *

  
"They did _what_?!" 

"Stole my ship, Admiral," the hispanic-looking Captain said to Admiral Paris who was sitting on the other side of the desk. "Said it was a surprise inspection and that I and the crew were supposed to report to you and to various other places." 

"Let me get this straight." Admiral Paris looked incredulous. "You're telling me that five old men and women forced you off of your ship and hijacked it off to hell knows where -- alone?" 

"No, sir. Not exactly. You see, there were about twenty-five or so cadets with them. Seemed a bit peculiar, but they showed me a copy of the orders. Then, I saw the ship -- my ship! -- going through the spacedock doors." 

The Admiral hit a button on his desk and asked, "Lieutenant, is the _Skedaddle_ still in spacedock?" 

"Sorry, sir. You're a little too late. The _Skedaddle_ just left." 

"That ship has been hijacked. Alert all forces. That is not an official Starfleet vessel." 

"Then if I may say so sir, are you implying that the _Skedaddle _has skedaddled?" 

"That's what I mean." 

"Aye aye, sir. I'll get right on it." 

Admiral Paris turned back to the Captain and said, "Why do I have a feeling that these people aren't going to be anything but trouble?" 

* * *

"Admiral Uhura?" Uhura looked around the corridor until she located the brown-haired cadet who had called her name. 

"Yes, Cadet?" she replied kindly. 

"William Mitchell, ma'am. I was wondering, where are we going?" the Cadet looked uncomfortable asking. 

"Veridian III," she replied. "Actually, to be more specific, we are going to where Veridian III _used_ to be." 

"Sir?" 

"The Borg, Cadet." 

"Ah." 

"If you'll excuse me, I have to run." 

"Sorry for interrupting you, ma'am." 

"It's all right." 

Uhura kept walking until she reached Engineering. It was not at all that hard to locate Scotty. He was busy lecturing some cadets on some bioneural gel packs. 

"Scotty?" she asked after he had finished his lecture and the cadets had scurried off. 

"Aye? Y'need somethin'?" 

"Spock said to come to the bridge. We're nearing the Veridian system." 

"An' he didna say this over the comm system because?" 

"He didn't want to get any of the cadets upset." 

"Ahright, I'm comin'." 

* * *

  
**Bridge**   
**USS _Skedaddle_**

"Wow." 

"That was the biggest understatement that I've heard in forty years, Sulu," replied Dr. McCoy, "But I think that in this case it fits perfectly." 

"I agree with you, Doctor," replied Spock in the center seat. They were sitting at the edge of the Veridian System. Correction: they were sitting at the edge of what _used_ to be the Veridian System. It was now all Borg. 

"Keptin . . . I mean _Admiral_ Spock, I am reading an energy signature heading avay from us. Computer positively identifies it as ze _Enterprise_-E." 

Spock looked at Chekov. "Did they see us at all?" 

"I don't know, sair. Probably so." 

"Let's just hope they did not and forget about this completely."   


* * *

  
**Bridge**   
**USS _Enterprise _NCC-1701-E**

All of a sudden, Picard sat up ramrod straight. "Get us back to Veridian, fast," he ordered. 

Riker looked at him quizically. "Any particular reason?" 

"Only the fact that the whole system is sealed off and that was a Starfleet vessel. They shouldn't be there. I need information. Mr. Nualan? Get me an ID of the vessel and all other information you have on her," ordered Picard. "Any ideas, Will?" 

Riker blinked. "Ah, no. Maybe they're a bunch of rogue Starfleet officers who have hijacked the vessel and taken it into Borg space on a suicide mission?" 

"Captain? I have a transmission from Admiral Paris and the positive identification of the vessel," said Nualan from Tactical. "The vessel is the USS _Skedaddle_, currently under the command of Captain Miguel Velazquez. Here's the Admiral, audio only." 

"Captain Picard!" came the annoyed-sounding voice of Paris from the bridge speakers. "This is a recorded transmission, because you don't have a lot of time. I already told you how we've begun recalling retired Starfleet officers. Well, the former _Enterprise_ senior crew all rejoined. Now they've hijacked the _Skedaddle_ on a suicide mission into Borg space. I need you to stop that ship. Use whatever force necessary. Paris out." 

There was a moment's silence on the bridge. Then Picard ordered, "Set a course back to Veridian III, maximum warp." Then he turned to Riker and said, "You seem to be getting good at predicting other's predicaments nowadays. Mind telling me how you knew that it was a 'bunch of rogue Starfleet officers who have hijacked the vessel and taken it into Borg space on a suicide mission'?" 

"I don't think that I really want to know," replied Riker. "Anyway, if I told you, you'll stop thinking that I am resourceful. Someone else will employ my technique and I will fade away." 

"No chance of that, eh, Will?" 

"No sir. Not during my life, and I plan to live forever." 


	6. Mind Meld...Without the Touch

_This and the following four chapters are dedicated to "Charmega" and my other fans who actually correspond. This one's for y'all! Also, I've only just read Shatner's _Star Trek: The Return_, and I was surprised how similar mine is to that one. I've tried to change it a little so they're not the same and I won't be accused of plagiarism. So now, it's more like Shatner's _Star Trek: Avenger _and his other sequels to _The Return _which include the mirror universe. Oops. Shouldn't have told you that. Well, now you know what to expect...._

_If you do not want a graphic description of the Borg Queen squeezing someone's neck until they suffocate, don't read the 6th paragraph, which starts with "The human gasped". Just a warning for you._   


* * *

  
**Veridian III**   
**Borg . . . ah . . . "Complex"**

The assimilation process includes "disabling" the emotional centers of the brain. Therefore, you never see a terrified drone. They are just mini machines. No more, no less. This procedure happened to all of the drones, including the queen, but not including their human "prisoner". 

Therefore, the Borg Queen shouldn't have the ability to be looking absolutely, positively furious. 

Kirk just looked at her. The Queen looked like she was ready to throttle the other man. "How _dare_ you?!" she growled. Kirk just kept looking at her, not saying a word. "Answer me!" she hissed. "Or I'll kill you!" 

Kirk raised an eyebrow, just like one of his absent friends had the habit of doing. "You wouldn't. I'm too valuable." 

The Queen grinned evilly. "But the nanoprobes will just reassemble you. I can kill you all that I want --" she reached forward, grabbed Kirk by the neck, and hoisted him into the air. "--and you'll just come back to life. There's no stopping me now!" 

The human gasped for air as the metallic hand squeezed shut his air pipe. His face turned purple, then blue, as the flow of oxygen to his brain was cut off. His desperate struggles grew less and less violent, until, after about five minutes, his body fell limp, and his eyes closed in death. The Queen's evil grin never faded as she dropped the dead human body onto the floor.   


* * *

  
**USS _Skedaddle_**   
**Veridian System**

Everyone else's eyes were fixed on the horrendous site on the viewscreen when Spock suddenly stiffened. He could feel through his bond with his friend, Kirk, that the other had just died, but wasn't really dead. Kirk was...gone...but not gone. Something was holding him back from dying and leaving forever. He was somewhere in between life and death. _Jim, _thought Spock. _Where are you?_

When one thinks to one's self in one's mind, one does not expect an answer. Therefore, Spock was genuinely startled when Kirk's voice replied in his mind, _Spock! I'm in the . . . well, my body's in the Borg Complex which is where Veridian III used to be. Spock, the Borg probed my brain. They're building a fleet of dreadnoughts, all based upon the _Enterprise_. _OurEnterprise_. Then the Queen is going to send them on a mission to Earth. You've got to do something, Spock!_

_I can not, Jim, _thought back Spock,_ In order to get thus far, we had to hijack a Starship. The _Skedaddle_._

_So the _Skedaddle_ skedaddled? _Kirk's voice had a ring of humor to it, but it was fading. _Damn! They're bringing me back to life. Spock, just don't --_

And as suddenly as he had arrived, Kirk's voice was gone. Spock looked around, and noticed the rest of the senior _Enterprise_ crew looking at him strangely. Doctor McCoy was the first to speak:   
"You OK, Spock?" 

"Of course, Doctor," Spock replied. "Why shouldn't I be?" 

"Ye got all funny-like," replied Scotty. "Ye were, ah, frownin'." 

"Scowling is a better term," interjected Sulu. "So what's up in Spockville?" 

"Doctor," said Spock, "You remember that conversation that we had about the telepathic bond that reached between myself and the Captain?" 

"Yeah. You can 'sense' him, but you can't talk directly or anything. So?" answered McCoy. Then he snapped his fingers and added, "Lemme guess! You sensed him! No, then you'd be smiling. You sensed him and then lost the signal in a way that could only meant that he'd be dead." 

"You are partially correct, Doctor," replied Spock. "I felt Jim's ... 'consciousness'. Then I felt it dissipate, as it does in death, but it didn't dissipate all of the way. He was dead, but not dead. He was dead by all scientific means: no breathing, no brain activity, no anything. But his consciousness wasn't dead. Then I thought to myself 'Jim, where _are_ you?'. Then he replied." 

Spock stopped talking. The silence seemed to expand and fill all of the corners of the bridge. Not a word was said until Scotty finally burst out, "Well, tell us what he said, man!" 

"He told me that he, his body, was in the Borg Complex which is where Veridian III used to be. He also said that the Borg probed his mind and extracted some information. They are building dreadnoughts . . . super battleships . . . all based on designs of the _Enterprise_, our _Enterprise_, which were in Kirk's mind. He finished by saying 'They're bringing me back to life. Spock, just don't'. Then he was cut off abruptly, his voice disappeared, and I could sense his consciousness alive again." 

Uhura's console began to beep. Pushing a few controls, she said, "Admiral! _Enterprise-_E is approaching. Phasers arming, shields raised. Receiving transmission: 'Stand down or be destroyed. Orders from On High!'" 


	7. The Tables Are Turned, First One Way, Th...

_Enjoy. Here's your Voyager, GoldenClaw. No more updates until April 5, at the earliest._

* * *

  
**USS Skedaddle**   
**Veridian III System**

"Go to Red Alert," ordered Spock. "Mr. Scott, can we possibly survive their attack?" 

"No," replied Scotty from the Bridge Engineering Station. "They've the most advanced ship in th' fleet. Nor can we out run 'em." 

"Raise shields and ready phasers," ordered Spock. 

"Yes, sair!" replied Chekov, hitting a few buttons on his console. "Phasers armed and ready. Shields at 100%." 

Spock turned to Uhura. "Get me Captain Picard. Mr. Scott, I need you to get us all of the engine power you can for a quick getaway while I keep the Captain occupied. Mr. Sulu, set a course directly into the Veridian III system and be ready to engage as soon as I finish with Captain Picard. Do not wait for my order, just do it when the connection is cut." 

Scotty nodded and left the bridge. Uhura hit a series of keys on her board. "I have Captain Picard. Here you go, Mister Spock." 

Picard's face appeared on the viewscreen. He was scowling. Spock nodded his head at him in greeting, saying, "Captain Picard." 

On the viewscreen, Picard copied his movements, saying, "Admiral Spock. You do know you are violating several dozen Starfleet regulations, don't you?" 

"I am quite aware of what I am doing." 

"But do those cadets you've got onboard know?" 

"Maybe they do." 

Picard glared at him. Spock just looked back. 

"Is there any way I can dissuade you from doing this?" 

"Maybe there is, Captain Picard." 

And the glaring and the staring resumed.   


* * *

  
**USS Voyager**   
**Undisclosed Location (that means they're on a secret Starfleet mission. *hint hint*)**

"It is imperative that we do all that we can to hurt the Borg while we're there," Janeway said to the others in the Briefing Room. "This is a very sensitive area. The Borg are supposedly building new types ships and a dreadnought. We need to gather as much information and transmit it back to Starfleet Command about this dreadnought, and destroy it if possible. Any questions?" 

"Why us?" asked Paris. "Why of all people does it have to be us??" 

"Tom, I don't know why Starfleet Command does things. For all I know, they're just robots and we've been taking orders from machines all this time." 

"Then why is Mr. Barckley here?" asked Chakotay. 

"Reg is here because Starfleet wants him here." 

"Thank you for your cryptic answer, Captain," replied Chakotay with a small smile. 

"Everyone, dismissed. Mr. Paris, set a course placing us just outside of the Veridian system." 

"Right away, ma'am."   


* * *

  
**Bridge**   
**USS Voyager**   
**Near Veridian System**

"Captain, sensors are picking up two Starfleet vessels at the edge of the Veridian System. Positive identification: USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E and USS _Skedaddle_ NCC-52947. They appear to be fighting each other. A number of Borg cubes and other Borg vessels are approaching both ships." 

_OK, this is weird,_ Janeway thought to herself. _Two Starfleet vessels fighting each other, but not the Borg? Have I missed something?_ "Hail the _Enterprise_," ordered Janeway. 

A few seconds later, Kim reported, "I have Commander Riker." 

"On screen." 

Riker's bearded face appeared on their viewscreen. "Captain Janeway, may I ask what you are doing anywhere near the Veridian System." 

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean that I'll answer. If you have to know, we're on a classified Starfleet mission," replied Janeway. Then she added, "Why are you here?" 

"We are stopping a rogue Starfleet vessel from entering a forbidden area." 

_This is what I missed. A 'rogue' Starfleet vessel? Hasn't been one since the original _Enterprise_ and Kirk's crew._ "A rogue vessel?" 

"Yes. You see, the Admiralty have started Operation Recall. This recalls to the service all retired STarfleet officers younger than . . . 50, I think. Anyway, there's money involved, and they stop all pensions. The original _Enterprise_ crew signed on again. At least, the ones who had left signed on again. And now they, with a load of cadets, have hijacked the USS _Skedaddle_ for reasons unknown to us and are now trying to access forbidden territory," answered Riker. 

"Have you figured out _why_ they're trying to get in?" asked Janeway. "That could give you a way to stop them." 

"Admiral Spock is very steadfast. He doesn't give up information easily." 

"I thought he was an ambassador." 

"Signed on again." 

"Thank you for your time, Commander." 

"My pleasure, captain," replied Riker before terminating the connection. 

Janeway looked up at Kim and said, "Get me someone onboard the _Skedaddle_." 

"Yes, ma'am," replied Kim, hitting a few more buttons. Then he said, "I have the _Skedaddle_. Admiral Spock is busy, so I was able to get --" he hit a few more buttons and read something "--Captain Scott. Onscreen now." 

Captain Montgomery Scott appeared on _Voyager_'s viewscreen. Behind him, Janeway could see main engineering, filled with scurrying cadets. Scott nodded his silver haired head and said, "Captain Janeway. How may I help ye?" 

Janeway nodded toward the old Captain respectfully and replied, "Captain Scott, I have been trying to get both sides of a story. I have Commander Riker and the _Enterprise_'s half of the story, but I don't know your side. Would you mind filling me in?" 

"Y'know, Cap'n, ye're the first to actually ask us why we're doin' this. Th' rest just started yellin' and fightin'." 

Janeway blinked. "You mean," she said slowly, "that Captain Picard never asked _why_ you were trying to enter the Veridian System?" 

"Aye, that's what I said. Ye want the whole story?" 

"Yes, please." 

So Captain Scott told their story, from the time the recalling order had been issued until _Voyager_ had arrived. He missed barely any detail, and only skipped his orders that Spock had given him when the _Enterprise_ hailed them. "And that," he concluded. "is our whole tale." 

Janeway shifted in her seat. "Your story fits in with Riker's," she commented. 

"Aye, so it does," replied Scott. Suddenly, the ship around Scott shuddered as something came in contact with its shields. Scott looked at a console somewhere else in engineering before turning back to Janeway. "We're under attack by th' Borg. If ye'll excuse me...." 

"By all means," replied Janeway. "Are you in need of assistance?" 

"Aye, ye can put it that way." 

Janeway ordered, "Mr. Paris, take us in between the _Skedaddle_ and the Borg vessel that's firing. Ready phasers." 

Scott grinned. "Thank ye, ma'am. Scott out." 

_Voyager_ swooped in like a giant metal bird to recieve the next shot that was meant for the _Skedaddle_. No Borg were attacking the _Enterprise_,as of yet, but several cubes were appoaching her. The _Skedaddle _fired two torpedos at one cube and phasers at another before moving upward along the z-axis to be adjacent to _Voyager_. The_ Enterprise_ fired a torpedo, which harmlessly flew underneath the _Skedaddle_ as it flew upward.   


* * *

  
**Bridge**   
**USS _Enterprise _NCC-1701-E**   
**Veridian System**

"Another hit on the _Skedaddle_. Make that two...no, three. Two Borg cubes disabled. Hit on _Voyager_, now on the _Skedaddle_...." Lieutenant Commander Nualan's voice droned on and on. 

Riker walked onto the bridge from the Captain's Ready Room and asked, "What's going on?" 

"Aparently, Number One, _Voyager_ has sided with the _Skedaddle_ and has started to help them against the Borg," replied Picard, his eyes glued to the screen. 

"What?!" exclaimed Riker. "I was just talking to Captain Janeway in your ready room." 

"Nevertheless, they are fighting alongside the _Skedaddle_." 

"Sometime's I feel like I'm out of the loop. Everything is moving too fast and I'm left behind," complained Riker. 

"Welcome to life," replied Picard, who was only half listening.   


* * *

  
**Bridge**   
**USS _Voyager_**   
**Veridian System**

"The _Skedaddle_'s shields are at 12%. Ours are at 76%," reported Tuvok. The ship shook again. "Make that 7% for the _Skedaddle_ and 69% for us." 

On the viewscreen, the _Skedaddle_ performed an almost impossibly tight pirouette to avoid three more hits. "Will you look at that," breathed Tom. "That's one of the best displays of navigating skill that I've seen in years. Maybe the second-best navigator in the fleet." 

Janeway looked at him, "Only second best?" 

"Because I'm ranked best." 

Tuvok looked up. "Admiral Sulu was the single best helmsman during his days on the _Enterprise_. He is a better pilot than you." 

Tom nodded something under his breath. The ship rocked under their feet. Tuvok shot phasers again then reported, "Our shields at 49%, the _Skedaddle_'s are nonexistant." 

"Hail the _Skedaddle_. Ask them if they want us to beam their crew onboard." 

"They're responding. Affirmative, as long as we beam the cadets onboard before the senior crew." 

"Then start your beaming." 

The five leading Borg vessels shot at the _Skedaddle_. The first shot blew off a large chunk of the saucer section. The next two hit the warp nacelles simultaniously, and the _Skedaddle_ was no more.   
  



	8. Picard Gives a Speech. Oh, Goody....

_Florida gets boring after a bit, so I've continued the story while I was off. Sorry guys, I can't include DS9. I never saw the show and barely know the characters._

* * *

**USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E**

**The _Enterprise_ followed V_oyager_ past the outer edge of the Veridian System. The Borg Cubes didn't venture as far, staying well within the system limits.**

**The _Enterprise_-E, the sixth Federation starship to bear the name _Enterprise_, held a moment of reverent silence. On the bridge, Captain Picard delivered a small speech:**

My friends and fellow shipmates, let us now hold a moment of reverent silence for the memories of the rogue crew of the USS _Skedaddle_. Even thought they died while breaking dozens of Starfleet protocols, _they_ are what made the _Enterprise_ into who she is today. 

The crew of the USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 were the ones who set things right. Countless times, they placed their lives on the line for what they thought was right. They were the heroes of many civilizations because of their bravery, their morality, and for their sense of honor and duty. They were the ones who gave the _Enterprise_ her name. 

And now, those same heroes of the past have come back, over half a century later, to revoke everything they had previously risked their lives for, and to die in the process. 

But did they truly revoke everything they had risked their lives and fought for? Maybe they never did. The Federation and Starfleet are now giving up territory to the Borg. The Borg attack a ship and we fall back. The Borg attack a station and we fall back. The Borg assimilate a planet and we fall back. 

The original starship _Enterprise_ never fell back or retreated. They stood their ground and fought for what they thought and knew was right. And now, that same crew from a long time ago, has come again to show us how to do it. How to die for the just cause. How to give up our lives for the good of the many. They lost their lives while standing their ground and fighting for what they though was right . . . just like they did those many years ago against the Klingons, the Romulans, and other unknowns. And through their deaths, they tried to put Starfleet back on track. 

**("Bravo, Picard! Bravo!" "Can it, Q.")**   


* * *

  
_Don't stop reading: it isn't over yet. Don't flame me for killing Spock & Co. Their story isn't over yet either...._


End file.
